The present invention generally relates to multilayer films for packaging applications, and particularly, to multilayer thermoplastic films for flexible packages which have both an easy-open and a reclosable feature.
Flexible packages which combine an easy-open feature with reclosability provide consumers with a convenient means to open a package without the use of scissors, knives or other cutting implements, and a reliable manner to re-close the package as often as needed. Various methods have been used to provide both these features which include, for example, mechanical strips, such as interlocking fasteners or zippers, and adhesive strips positioned on an exterior film surface or within the film structure. These methods are known in the art and have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,063,644; 5,301,394; 5,442,837; 5,964,532; 6,409,384; 6,439,770; 6,524,002; 6,527,444; 6,609,827; 6,616,333; 6,632,021; 6,663,283; 6,666,580; 6,679,027; and U.S. Patent Application Nos. 2002/0097923; and 2002/0196987, each of which is incorporated by reference herein. These easy-open/reclosable means all require additional steps in the manufacturing of attaching or incorporating the strips onto or into the package and the extra cost of the strips themselves. It would be desirable to provide a thermoplastic film having an easy-open feature and reclosability without the additional processing steps and associated cost as mentioned in the prior art.